The Time we Met
by RoseyR
Summary: This is how Blue Moon and Black Star first met, and already a romance between them has happened. RinxLen


I have to say Blue Moon and Black Star is probably my most favorite RinxLen Module ever! and I still don't understand why people pair Blue Moon with Aitetsu, between you and me, I hate LenxLen stuff just as much as I hate Vocaloid Yaoi of all kinds.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid does not belong to me

* * *

Blue Moon X Black Star (RinxLen)

**Blue Moon's P.O.V.**

I just found out someone new was coming and that the newcomer was a female, usually I don't like sharing the stage, but if the newcomer is cute enough, I might have an exception.

"Um excuse, but are you Blue Moon?"

I then turned my head to meet the newcomer face to face, and I gotta say, she is kinda cute.

"Yeah that's me, and you must be Black Star, right?"

"Uh huh," she replied.

"Well then newcomer, a little warning, the fans out there might get a bit too much for first timers like you, but sooner or later you'll get use to it," I said.

"I think I can manage," she said.

She then walked away and started heading to the stage for practice, I then followed.

We started practicing on our guitars, I decided to go first, just to impress the newcomer. After I finished, I looked at Black Star and was a little shocked when her expression was totally blank.

"Um why are you making that face?" I asked.

"You mean the face I always make?" she replied.

"Um are you not impress with my playing?" I said.

"Oh please, I can play as good as you can," she said.

Before I could say anything, she then stepped forward to the stage and played her guitar, and after she was done, I was actually shocked and surprised at how well she played.

"See I can play as good as you can," she said and started leaving.

After I snapped out of my trance, I took Black Star's hand, turned her around, and made her look at my face.

"You know, I gotta admit, you play really well for a newcomer," I said with a smirk.

Even though I was flirting with her, she still remain expressionless, and whipped my hand away from her chin.

"Do that again, and you'll lose a hand," she said and then started walking away.

I was a bit surprised because most girls like it when I flirt with them, but Black Star was different, she actually rejected my flirting, and for some reason, I kinda liked it and I was actually determine to make Black Star my one and only.

"Heh, see ya later Black Star," I said with a smirk and walked to my dorm.

**Black Star's P.O.V.**

After meeting with Blue Moon and how he was flirting with me, I couldn't help but feel he was some kind of a playboy. I just ignored it and continued walking to my dorm.

**Later that night**

I decided to right some songs that might be good for the concert, until I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door to find Blue Moon standing in front of me, I was about to close the door on him, but he hold the door to make sure it wouldn't close.

"What do you want?" I sighed in a bit of annoyance.

"Well I thought I would come by and say sorry to what happened earlier," he said.

"Yeah yeah it's fine, now leave me alone," I said.

Before I could close the door, he pushed me to the wall and kissed me.

"Mmm?!"

He was kissing me really passionately, and soon he deepened the kiss. I tried my best to not let myself get into the kiss, but the kiss felt so wonderful and I just couldn't help but kiss back.

After we pulled away for air, he looked at me with his loving eyes.

"You know you gotta be the first girl I met that I actually want to get serious with, and well I guess to make things short, I just really really like you," he said with a blush across his face.

I couldn't help but blush a bit, after he let me go and started to head out of the door, I reached out to grab his tie and gave him another kiss on the lips. I could tell he had a shock look on his face, and finally kissed back.

We then pulled away with blushes on both of our faces, he then gave me a smirk.

"I'm guessing you finally like me?" he chuckled.

I continued giving him an expressionless look with a huge blush across my face.

"Tell anyone about this, and I'll beat you up into a pulp," I said giving him a loving smile.


End file.
